A computing device, such as a personal computer or a mobile device, may include functionality to execute/install an application package. The application package may be downloaded from a server using a communications network such as the Internet. The application package may include an installer to install the application package to the computing device.
The integrity of an application package may be verified by performing a check of a hash value associated with the application package. The application package may be identified as genuine if the hash value calculated matches a predefined hash value. On the other hand, the application package may be identified as non-genuine if the hash value calculated does not match the predefined hash value.